Historias sobre Seiya
by Nzkaya
Summary: Aqui viene la Carta de Hola Bombon, y pondre mas, pero ahora pongo una que se llama Un castigo
1. Hola Bombon

Hola:  
  
Ya es tarde, había estado lloviendo muy poco, no me sentía de animo para levantarme de la cama, ya que ahora, no le encontraba sentido levantarme temprano, arreglarme, y estar temprano en la escuela, desde que esa persona, bueno ya no debe estar en mi corazón. Realmente, yo pensé que eso "no me puedo concentrar, por ella" eran puras tonterías, ya que, yo no les hallaba sentido. Una amiga, me dijo, que eso por lo general son puras mentiras, pero que en mi caso no si se aplicaban. Yo me estado torturando, varias semanas pensando en mis simplezas, pensando que todo lo que sentía no era real, y que todo lo que hacia no tenia, ni el más mínimo sentido; eran días en los que pensaba, que toda la maldita vida era pura desdicha, y que tan solo los afortunados, encuentran a esa persona, maldije mas de una vez la vida, principalmente la mía. Me sentía vacía, realmente aun me siento vacía, siento que me falta algo, y varías veces creo, que es por que tu no estas aquí, conmigo. Siento las ganas, de cerrarme a todo; pero recuerdo, que yo no soy para ti, lo que me hubiera gustado ser, pero soy para ti, una amiga ejemplar, creo yo, tan solo recuerda que no te voy a dejar de amarte, a pesar de que suene cursi, realmente lamento repetirte esto constantemente, pero es la verdad, yo... bueno no importa mucho. Yo seguiré mi camino, pero sin olvidarte, espero que tu no olvides a tu amiga, a una amiga muy fiel, siempre voy a desear que te valla de maravilla, espero que tu también me desees lo mismo para mí. Espero que seas feliz, con la persona que encuentres. Yo realmente desearía ser algo mas... pero basta de quejas, es un maldito capricho que sé, que no se va a cumplir. También yo como tu, no sé si me valla a recuperar, pero ambos, nos tenemos, para darnos porras. Eso es todo. Hasta luego. Atte. S. Star Fighter Posdata. Cuídate de bombón 


	2. Un castigo

-Un Castigo-  
  
Cuanto he esperado con paciencia y serenidad a mi adorada Usagi. El tiempo se ha detenido s mi prisión de cristal encarcelada por confesarle mi amor que tengo a la Princesa de la Luna. Fui encarcelada hasta que olvidara este sentimiento; pero parece que mi condena será eterna.  
  
La guerrera del Viento escucho mi confesión a su princesa. Yo esperaba cualquier respuesta, pero... la rubia de ojos turquesa no me dio tiempo. Corrió a mi, tal como su elemento y me derribo justo al frente de la tierna princesa.  
  
Para cuando desperté, me encontraba en mi prisión de cristal, únicamente fui despertada, para escuchar el veredicto de las Sailors del Sistema Solar.  
  
"Como veredicto, al atentado de desviar a la Princesa de la Luna de; sus obligaciones, de romper la línea entre una Sailor y una Princesa. Queda condenada a la prisión de cristal, donde permanecerá intacta del tiempo y el espacio, hasta que decida olvidar o enterrar el sentimiento de amor por la Princesa Usagi"  
  
Pero para mi, una eternidad, no olvidaría el amor que tengo por ella. No podría, es algo que no olvidaría, primero olvido mi nombre, que olvidarla a ella. Que olvidar la dulce sonrisa, la tierna melodía de su voz, de sus ojos de cielo, sus cabellos de oro, su piel de porcelana, de su corazón tan puro, tan inocente, su alma mas blanca y cristalina que un diamante o la luz. Ella es un ángel que se convirtió en mi verdugo.  
  
Vagó por el espacio, por el universo eterno igual que mi prisión y mi castigo.  
  
La única duda que mantendré en mi alma y corazón, será, que me hubiera contestado si Urano, no hubiera estado cerca...  
  
El cansancio, y la tristeza me obligan a cerrar los ojos y dormir. Lastimablemente si duermo, mi suero será eterno y no volveré a despertar para razonar.  
  
Hoy soy eterna.  
  
Espero que les guste este fic, hace poco que se me ocurrió, poner las historias todas las historias de Seiya que tengo. Gracias por los reviews  
  
Akshito  
  
Pues mi querido amigo, que me sabes y luego te contesto...  
  
Sailor angel7  
  
Muchas gracias por el fic...  
  
Marisol  
  
Te recomiendo, que te registres así podrás tener noticias de cada historia que te guste. Y pues tendrá capítulos extras, pero según yo, ninguno tendrá parentesco. 


End file.
